My Alpha
by Ceysna
Summary: It starts with an oops, but how will it end? Come in and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Flashback/Echo from the past_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Beast"**

Ch. 1: Deliver Us

'One more step. Just one more.'

" _Do you have someone to protect, my son?"_

Those words, those very same words had haunted him for over 200 years now. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had no one to protect. That is, until a small human girl had taken it upon herself to try and help an injured, feral demon. Now, three years later, that same demon was trying to save her life.

'Insufferable oni. Should have accepted my merciful offer and perished when given the chance. Accursed rain, could it not have fallen another night.'

Thunder boomed overhead, the heavens all but laughing at this last thought as the rain seemed to increase ten fold. Blood mixed with the rainwater that pooled on the forest floor, leaving a trail in the wake of the Western Lord. Despite his injuries, the daiyoukai continued his slow and painful trek through the forest. He had to make it through, he had to find the miko's pack. There was no other option.

If he didn't, 'she may not survive the night.'

At this thought, Sesshomaru tightened his arms around his precious cargo. The small human girl that risked her life all those years ago to help him, the same girl whom he'd come to care for as his very own, Rin. Golden eyes, one slightly swollen from his most recent battle, glanced down at the tiny face, the only piece of the girl that wasn't covered by his furs. Rin's cheeks were currently flushed an unhealthy red from her fever, sweat mixed with small water droplets that streaked her forehead. Frowning, Sesshomaru used his newly reformed left arm to readjust the furs to better protect her face from the rains.

Suddenly, his foot caught on an exposed root causing him to hit his knees hard, jarring both his injuries and his sleeping ward. Fresh blood joined the rain trailing down his back as the claw marks along either side of his spine reopened. Hissing in pain, the demon lord hunched his larger body over the human girl, trying his best to shield her sickly form from the cold water that slipped between the leaves and tree branches above.

Through labored breaths, Sesshomaru grit his teeth and tried to focus his mind on the task at hand. The miko, he has to find the miko. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru forced his mind to clear and his body to ignore the pain through sheer willpower alone. Tilting his head back, the inu took a deep, slow breath through his nose. Trying to sort through the many different scents in the forest that the rain did not yet have the chance to wash away.

'Pine… deer.. fox… bear… sparrow. No.' The storm brought with it turbulent winds, scattering the fading scent trails. As if tracking one's scent through the rain wasn't difficult enough, the savage winds were making it near impossible. Eyes clenched tighter in concentration the injured male took another breath, this one even longer. 'Rabbit… flowers… grave soil. Sweat. No. The miko never smelled of such filth.' Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared off into the distance. 'Where is that useless half-breed when he is finally needed?' Glancing down once more, Sesshomaru felt the first strings of true panic begin to set in. Being injured as he was the young lord wasn't altogether certain that he could fight off another opponent should they be attacked again. He didn't wish to even consider what would happen to Rin should someone defeat him.

Red began to seep into the corners of his eyes as a sense of desperation filled his heart. Pulling the young one close, Sesshomaru was preparing to settle in and wait out the storm, praying he wouldn't bleed out before dawn when the wind shifted.

Silver hair streaked red and brown from both blood and dirt flew as his head snapped up. 'There!' To the south, toward the mountains that bordered the forest, was the barest hint of lavender interwoven with the scent of a thunderstorm. Sesshomaru grit his teeth, fangs all but buried within his own gums, and forced himself to his feet. He had a direction. If he could just make it, she would be ok.

A.N.:

WARNING! WARNING! Author's Rant! Contains swearing and randomness! WARNING! WARNING! First off, does anyone know if there is a manual for one's muse, the inspiration to write? Anyone, anyone at all? Is it some secret handshake that takes 4,072 motions, some complex chemical formula, or how about a long and confusing list of different combinations of buttons and dials, with little bits of switches here and there? Because I honestly don't know how to turn my muse on or off! I'll be sitting here for hours on end trying to get the words flowing, but I get nothing. Next thing I know, I'll be in the middle of watching a movie, making dinner, at work, or my LEAST favorite one, right about to fall asleep, when I get drop kicked in the teeth from orbit by my muse and it's screaming at me, 'WORDS DAMN IT! IDEAS! STORIES! WAYS TO MAKE THIS SHIT BETTER DUMBASS!'. Does anyone else suffer from this or am I alone here and should probably see a doctor? Cause this SUCKS! Super frustrated here! *sighs dramatically* Oh well, as long as it doesn't leave me for months or worse, YEARS, again we're good, right? End of Author's Rant, Thank You.

Ok, so my rant is over and done with for now. New story idea here, just wanted to get this plunny out and about, see what you guys think. If I get a positive enough response I'll continue. If not, well at least I tried, right? I hope you guys like it! This Story is going to which from Sessh POV, to Kags and then 3rd person. (sorry) I tried for something else and it did not work out… at all. So yeah, I had to break this up to get it out. Enjoy!

Please remember to Read and Review to feed my starving plunny! If you spot any mistakes, please feel free to PM me and I'll correct them.

Translations: None this time!

A.N.: What, what do you say? Something new? Different?! Le gasp! Yes! Behold! My new plunny of mind destroying dangerous-ness… Yeah ok, not so bad. But I'm going to use this fic to try my hand at the good and dirty (maybe), so I'm going to warn you now. And don't worry, I'll warn you in the author's note at the beginning of every chap if there is going to be smut headed your way. Enjoy!

B.N.: Hello dear readers! You are in for some of the most out of the box plot that I have ever read. And I don't even know the whole story yet! Now I do know that the lovely author -(suck up, lol!) is extremely motivated by reviews. So with this logic in hand, I suggest you all review your brains out. Just sayin', you want more? Review. ~Inugirl249 (psst, check out her story, Black Dog Demon, it's pretty good stuff!)... now who's bein' a suck up? :P (you know you love it)

Thanks!

Ceysna

PS: I lost the game. No I am not too old for that.


End file.
